Page Layout
Here are the page layouts that MUST be followed and ordered properly, otherwise you get a consent. SINGLE The head of the article must have the introduction of where the starting description of the song starts. All text could be centered, or what alignment you'd prefer. The Cure is a song recorded by American singer-songwriter Lady Gaga. It was released as a single on April 15, 2017. 'Background and Composition' Gaga debuted the song at Coachella on April 15, 2017 and was released at the end of the set. “The Cure” is a feel-good anthem about unconditional love for someone. During her first live performance of this song at Coachella 2017, Gaga told the crowd: “I love you guys so much. I have been through so much in my life and I’ve seen so much. And you cure me every time with your love” That performance was the debut of the song, which was released on streaming platforms and iTunes shortly after. Lady Gaga was spotted on the studio in March 2017, which led to the recording of the song. It was speculated that it was about Sonja Durham and her battle with cancer, but sadly passed away a few months after. 'Lyrics' ALBUM Joanne is the fifth studio album by American singer Lady Gaga. It was released on October 21, 2016, by Streamline and Interscope Records. TThe music of Joanne features "stripped-down" soft rock and dance-pop styles in order to emphasize the singer's vocal abilities. Lyrically, the album delves on the theme of family and life's emotions, with the death of her aunt, Joanne Stefani Germanotta, having a deep influence on the record. 'Background and Composition' According to Gaga, she wanted "the fans to be surprised the album... But I will just tell you that it's a wonderful, soul-searching experience. And it's very unlike Artpop in that way." In an interview with Billboard, producer RedOne stated that the singer was mentally in a "cleaner" state of mind, hearkening back to her earlier days, which he felt was beneficial. Gaga and Ronson serve as Joanne's executive producers. The two had previously grown up within blocks of one another on New York's Upper East Side, and had collaborated on Wale's song "Chillin" (2009). They reunited in late 2015, when Gaga presented the song "Angel Down" to Ronson at a London studio. Later, the duo worked for six months in Rick Rubin's Shangri-La recording studio in Malibu, while Rubin was between projects. On Gaga and Ronson's first day at Shangri-La, they wrote the song "Joanne", and Ronson encouraged Gaga to write lyrics about "whatever was happening in her life or on her mind." Recording continued until the album's final mastering session. Gaga was deeply involved with the technicalities of the music being recorded. "She loves just sitting at a piano and barking orders at a drummer and she has an incredible voice," Ronson said, adding that they first began with the music and then proceeded with the song. The producer later said that the music recorded with Gaga was "some of my favorite music I've really ever worked on. It's incredible – I love it. I can't wait until you can hear it because the music speaks for itself." Ronson also hinted the involvement of Kevin Parker, the frontman for the Australian psychedelic rock band Tame Impala, which BBC Music later confirmed to be true. Many prominent musicians make guest appearances on Joanne. Gaga invited Father John Misty to play drums on the record, while Ronson invited Josh Homme to play guitar on the song "John Wayne", due to Homme's work for the band Queens of the Stone Age; in addition, Homme drummed and performed co-production. Ronson also invited Beck to collaborate on the album, resulting in the song "Dancin' in Circles". Gaga, a longtime fan of Beck's, was initially starstruck upon working with him. Gaga and Florence Welch developed the concept of their duet, "Hey Girl", during a meeting at New York's Electric Lady Studios. According to Gaga, the song's theme demanded a female collaborator. She selected Welch, calling her "if not the best, one of the greatest vocalists in the world." Ronson crafted the album's organic sound by recruiting musicians he had previously worked with on projects for Rufus Wainwright and Amy Winehouse, but credited the producer BloodPop with "the album into the modern era." In the meantime, Gaga collaborated with Elton John; their sessions resulted in a song titled "Room in My Heart", that did not make the album's final cut. In 2017, Gaga released her documentary film called Gaga: Five Foot Two, which included scenes shot during the recording sessions with the singer and Ronson. (Include other headers on what you love to add)